


Watching and Waiting

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe, a new perspective, hyrule needs some self confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Hyrule has been neglected since being merged with his dark. None of the others has cared to notice his plight, he was the quiet one after all, no need to look into it when he almost stops talking entirely.





	Watching and Waiting

These past several weeks had been literal hell for Hyrule. In addition to the loss of his autonomy he now had to deal with watching everyone think this dark was actually him. 

 

As their day of rest came to an end Hyrule once again watched his dark sitting there quiet, just another day of watching and being useless. Hyrule had never been the most heroic of the them, never the strongest, nor the swiftest. He wasn’t all that surprised that he was the first to fall to his dark.

 

As much as he hated to admit it Callous was doing a pretty job of impersonating him. The others had barely noticed. So here he was stuck inside his own head, he was used to silence traveling alone for so long but it was growing insufferable. 

 

In addition to that Callous almost never slept. That may have been fine before but Hyrule could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones. Callous may be in control but this was still Hyrule’s body and it was really starting to annoy him.

 

So another practically sleepless night passed. As usual Callous rose before the sun along with Time and Twilight. After packing away what little they carried Callous settled back in to wait. 

 

Warriors had seemingly taken over the leader role since yesterday, he had awoken earlier than usual and was going around making sure everyone was ready to leave. At present Warriors was in conversation with Time who was looking better after whatever had happened between him and Eternal yesterday.

 

“Eternal is pathetic.” Callous thought aiming his thoughts rather pointedly at Hyrule. “All of them are. Letting their lights keep control like that. But it's different with us isn’t it Hyrule?”

 

The smirk was evident in Callous’s voice as he taunted the light. Hyrule didn’t respond, they had been through this same line of reasoning many times. Callous called him weak, Hyrule tried to defend himself, and Callous always pulled the ‘I’m in control’ card. And once Hyrule had brought up how he had killed Callous in the past. To say that was a mistake would be an understatement. 

 

“If we go by sea it’ll be faster and we have a chance to enter another hyrule.” Warriors pleaded with Time as Callous’s and by extension Hyrule’s attention was drawn back on to them. 

 

“I…. I just can't do by sea Warriors. I said no.” Time told him. “I’m not changing my mind.” 

 

Warriors went quiet for a minute, a sign Conqueror was talking to him. “Oh.” Warriors commented after a minute. “Ok we have two options then, continue heading north and skirt the ocean or go back through the Lost Woods and try to find a new way that way.” 

 

“Better to keep going north.” Wild said. “Backtracking won't help us.”

Twilight nodded in agreement with his protege, the others all more or less agreed and they all gathered their things to leave. They set off northward. Hyrule noticed as the walked along the beach Time and Twilight walked as far from the surf as they could. 

 

“How weak.” Callous snarled looking forward at Time then to Sky. “They used to be titans, and now they can’t even control their lights. None of them can, not truely. See how his light walks away from the water? He’s only managed to scare Time even with all that supposed power.”

 

Water? What did water have to do with anything? Hyrule wondered as the others trekked on. 

 

“Not even to mention his mutt. That sad excuse for an Erembour couldn’t even stand up to Eternal’s abuse.” Callous muttered.

 

Hyrule was taken back, Callous had always been rather loose lipped but this was still shocking. The dark must have decided that since Hyrule was never getting out it was fine to spill all his thoughts.

 

Sensing Hyrule’s confusion at the previous statement Callous continued, “The old man spent several hundred years ‘training’ the mutt. That's why he never leaves Eternal’s side, he’d pay dearly for it.”

 

Once again Hyrule remained silent wondering what sort of tortures Savage had been forced to live through, that opened up another idea in the back of his mind, what had the other been through? Perhaps there was more to these darks than just malice and hatred. 

 

_ “What about you?”  _ Hyrule spoke up quietly.  _ “Surely you must have been powerful then as well?” _

 

“Must have been?” Callous scoffed stopping walking for a minute. “I still am. Ah the golden age, when people knew and feared my name. I may not be quite as old as those two but there was a time when I was the most fearsome of us all. You would do well to learn to respect me. I made rivers run with blood and set entire empires a flame.”

 

By the end Callous was practically yelling inside their head and had stopped walking completely. Hyrule shrank back into the corner of their mind as he could, neither of them noticing how Callous has completely stopped walking.

 

“Rule?” Someone asked from outside as Callous continued to scream, his accomplishments, how powerful he was and is.

 

“Hyrule?” The voice asked again. “What wrong? Is it Callous?”

 

The voice was so light Hyrule almost couldn’t make it out but it was Legend. His senses were dulled even without Callous’s outrage, it felt as though his ears were stuffed with wool and his vision shaded. Hyrule longed wished to scream to tell Legend and the others that he was here but he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong like them, he couldn’t fight Callous.

 

It was only when a hand was lain on their shoulder that Callous snapped back in confusion for a brief second disconnecting between his control of their body. In that snap Hyrule surged forward grabbing control.

 

“Legend I’m….” Hyrule was shut down as Callous forcibly regained control.

 

“I’m fine just had to deal with Callous for a minute.” Callous finished faking innocence. After a few more promises he was all right the others agreed and kept on moving Callous turned inward on Hyrule.

 

“I bet you think you’re slick. Stealing control like that. Well I hope you enjoyed it because that's the last time you’re ever getting it.” Callous said venom lacing his voice. “And don't think finding this witch is going to fix anything. Together, separate, I will make sure you die a painfull death.” 

 

No! Hyrule wanted to scream, to cry or do anything but years of training, of teaching himself to stalk alone through dungeons and defeating enemies silenced him. This wasn’t the time to fall apart this was the time to plan. Not for himself but for the others, he may not be the hero, he may not be the same kind of savior of Hyrule the others were, but this was something that needed to be done. And only he could do it. 

 

“Well would you look at that.” Callous cooed drawing Hyrules attention to his current pathetic sense, as he looked outwards. “We’re home.”


End file.
